Brothers
by Darkness Wolf Pack
Summary: Real life. Matthew is a young Canadian and he's already been kidnapped once when his brothers do it again. But why did he get left in Canada when the others were in England, Australia and America? Real names used.


BROTHERS

All my life I had no family. I cannot remember any of their faces or why they left me but I was alone when I knew what was happening. I only survived because my neighbours gave me food and money, plus they practically raised me. I was 19, tall and in high school. I have blonde hair and purple eyes hidden by blue contacts.  
I had a log cabin and glasses as well. Then my life changed. For good.

RING! RING! RING! I openned my eyes and heard shuffling. I thought 'That isn't my alarm' and turned over to see the outlines of three people. "Crap!" a voice yelled as I sat up fully alert to strangers in my house. 'Why is it always me?' I thought as I remembered a dark memory. I felt someone put something over my mouth and I held my breath. It was a bit awkward as I turning myself blue in order not to inhale the stuff. One voice said "You really need to breath now" and I felt someone hit me in the stomach. I took a big breath as air was knocked out of my lungs. "HEY! Who did that?!" Yelled a loud voice as I blacked out.

When I woke up there were 3 faces leaning over me and I freaked. "Ekkkkk!" I squeaked but it came out as a whisper. I shrunk under whatever was covering me and cowered in fear. "G'day mate" said an australian accent as I felt something come too close. So I did something on instinct. Punched the person. "OWWWWWW!" the person yelled as I heard a thud. "It was your own fault for going too close" said the smug-sounding austrailian person I think judging on accents. "Dude you just got owned by a canadian" Someone laughed aggrogently. Then I heard a smack and silence. "Mate you didnt have to knock him out..." said the autralian. Someone coughs and says "I acually didn't mean to..." and the aussie laughed. "Anyway wanna come out now?" asked the englishman. I shivered and shook as they remembered my presence.  
I felt tears run down my face in fear. Then my cover was stolen. I cried harder as a dirty blonde with green eyes and another brighter blonde with green eyes, as well but a bit lighter like a field in summer, came into sight.

They seemed shocked to see me crying but instantly jumped onto the bed I was apperantly on. "What's wrong?" asked the englishman as he wiped my tears. I flinched as he touched my cheek where the tears were falling. He noticed and moved back so I was comfertable and said "I should probably explain why we kidnapped you". I tensed as I braced for whatever was coming for me. He must've noticed because he went silent for about two minutes until he asked "Why are you so tense?". I felt my eyes tear up again and he panicked. "Aaah! Don't cry! Umm! Dan! Help!" he yelled as the aussie now known as Dan turned up. "Arthur Mate what did you do to him?" asked Dan as he stood in the doorway. The engishman jumped and hissed back "I didn't do anything he just started crying when I said about why we brought him here!". Dan walked over and stroked my hair "Its okay we arent going to hurt you" and for some reason I believed him. I almost fell asleep but Arthur coughed and woke me. I blushed bright red and grabbed onto Dan. I don't know why but he seemed to be trustworthy. I sat next to him and he continued to stroke my head. Arthur seemed slightly disturbed by the gesture but started to explain why I had been kidnapped. "Right then so the reason we, including the knocked out (idiot) american whos over there, kidnapped you is because we are your family, well we are your brothers and we want to stay together and you are coming to America, England, Austraila and Canada with us, well for Canada we'll be using your house so yeah. Oh yeah don't worry about money cos we're given money by our no show parents. They can't look after us because of there jobs and the news must not hear of their relshionship. So now you know the info on that, now info on us. I'm Arthur, Im 21 and English. Dan there is 21 too and so is the Knocked out one, his name is Alfred. He's American. Dan's hobbies are looking after animals and plants.  
Mine are cooking and reading magic books. Alfred has a superhero obsession so please try not to mention it or he will get very hyper over it. We once made the mistake and boy do we regret it. All in all thats everything about us. We have good pasts and nothing is wrong with the present so yeah now tell us about you" He finished as I was about to fall asleep. Dan whispered "Sleep we'll be here in the morning" and I did.

I woke up in the morning to silence. I sat up and looked around to see where I acually was. It was a white room with a balcony and silk curtains. I stood up and instantly fell to my knees wth a thud. "Do you think sleepin' beautys awake?" joked Dan in the other room. 'I'm not a girl' I thought to myself as Arthur and Dan walked in. "G'day mate how're you feelin'?" asked Dan. "Weak" I whispered as I failed to get up again. "Ah that may be our fault a little" Arthur said as Dan lifted me to the bed, princess style, which I blushed to. "How is it our fault?"  
asked Dan as he put me down. "Well the drug we used was a bit weird" He stopped talking because of the look on Dan's face. He was not happy. "NO ONE SAID WE USED DRUGS!"  
He yelled as Arthur plugged his ears. Arthur yelled back "WHAT DID YOU THINK WE USED?!" and Dan went silent. He said "I thought it was from you punching him in the stomach" and someone laughed. "Yeah right! Like Iggy's that strong!" He yelled, jumping into the room with a hamburger. I grabbed the cover and ducked under again. I heard Dan and Arthur groan. "Be a love Dan and do knock him out" said Arthur and Dan chuckled. "Knock me out why?" asked the american. 'What is his name again? Al- A- Alfred!' I thought as someone tugged on the cover. "Its only Alfred" sighed Arthur. I muttered "Yeah only an idiot american" and Arthur chuckled. "HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!" he yelled.

Disclaimer: Hetalia aint mine T T 


End file.
